


Degradation & Humiliation

by orphan_account



Series: The Kink Khronicles [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Public Humiliation, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morro and Lloyd experiment with something a little more speech oriented before trying something braver
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Series: The Kink Khronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122065
Kudos: 15





	Degradation & Humiliation

"Fuck yes~"

Morro hadn't told me what we were doing today but everything's been pretty vanilla so far, if you don't include the usual insults here and there.

I whimpered another orgasm blocked by the cockring Morro put on me earlier.

"moRRO AH~ P-PLease let me cum-"

"Look at you, a pitiful whore that can't even say the right thing. The only thing I want to hear from you are moans"

"M-MastER! PLEASE LET ME FINISH"

He spanked me before pulling out and flipping me over on my back.

"Are you deaf? What did i just say!"

He took off his own ring before thrusting into me roughly.

"O-OnLY MY AH~ m-moaNSS aH~"

"Good~" He purred before finishing inside me, pounding into me a few times before pulling out and laying next to me breathlessly.

He reached down and took off my cock ring, giving me a few strokes before I finished on his hand. my body spasming from the stimulation.

"Morro what was that-" i said through deep breaths.

"Degradation, but that's not all~" 

"W-What do you mean"

"It's degradation and humiliation"

He pulled out my special box from under the bed, pulling out an anal plug and rubbing some lube on it.

"Morro wait i- fUCK-"

He lifted up my leg and pushed the toy into me.

"Now i need you to do me a favor～"

\-----

I tried to keep my face neutral, grabbing the frozen pizza from the freezer as the toy vibrated inside me.

Morro was being nice enough to let the vibrations stay low, I hoped he would keep it that way.

I watched anxiously as the cashier scanned the items, whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, pizz-

"Nghh-"

I tried to keep a straight face, the vibrations increasing drastically.

I raised my scarf to cover my red face, handing the cashier the money.

"K-Keep the chan-GE" I stuttered, not wanting to waste any more time there than necessary.

I walked down the street, trying my best to keep my shaking legs from collapsing from the stimulation.

\----

"Why'd you buy all this extra stuff"

"BecauseIwanttotrysomething, now pleaseee take it out"

Morro chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright, Alright, did you enjoy the humiliation?"

"MORRO!"

"ALRIGHT- sheesh"

**Author's Note:**

> Now.  
> Why in FSM name are people who think morro and lloyd are cousins, READING A MORRO X LLOYD FANFIC RATED EXPLICIT.
> 
> I've gotten 2 comments about it but I deleted them instead of replying because of my anxiety not letting me think straight.
> 
> i appreciate constructive criticism, but not anything that's only negative, so please if you don't like the ship do not read


End file.
